


The One Where They Dance

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Foxtrot - Freeform, M/M, Quinlan is a wonderful and kind partner, building confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Fox and Quinlan learn to dance the foxtrot, while Quinlan tries to help Fox build up his confidence.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Kudos: 47





	The One Where They Dance

Anonymous Prompt: "OH OH! Vox dancing foxtrot! Please? "

~

Fox cursed as he stepped on Quinlan’s foot for the millionth time that day. 

“Perhaps another demonstration?” The instructor stepped forward, gesturing for Quinlan to join him and take the lead. 

As the Jedi led them in loose circles around the room, swirling the other man out at times in sync with the music, Fox tried not feel put out. After all, being graceful was exactly what the Jedi were trained to be. The clones, on the other hand, were certainly not trained for grace. They were bred for power, pure and simple. 

By the time the music had stopped, Fox was red-faced and frustrated. His arms were folded tightly across his unarmored chest and his left hand was tapping furiously on his forearm. 

“Once again, it’s a four step dance, two slows, followed by two quicks. Master Vos demonstrated the poise needed for leading a partner through the dance, and I am certain with practice you-”

“Maybe that’s enough for today?” Quinlan’s voice cut off the instructor as Fox’s tapping was increasing in speed and intensity. “Thank you, sir, for your time.”

“It was an honour, Master Vos,” he bowed to Quinlan. “Commander.”

Once the man had left Quinlan sauntered over and leaned against Fox’s back, with his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“Gonna tell me what your problem is, Foxy?” He snaked his arms across Fox’s stomach, so Fox let go of his own arms in favour of holding Quinlan’s. 

“This whole thing. These weird clothes, that _kriffing_ man, the awful music, how good you look in dress robes-don’t laugh at me, it’s distracting-trying to muster up _some_ sort of grace so I don’t fall flat on my face,” he sighed and absently traced an old scar on Quinlan’s arm. “This isn’t me, Quin. I was made for battlefields and armour, not ballrooms and finery.”

Fox felt him humming thoughtfully against his shoulder. 

“And another thing! You clearly know the dance, you were leading him around just fine, so why can’t you just lead us?” He pressed back gently. “I’m not graceful.”

“Okay first, you need to relax. This mission is supposed to be a break for you, and it’s not going to work unless you calm down,” Fox felt Quinlan lightly bite at his neck, which sent a shiver down his spine. “Second, _these weird clothes_ are just as distracting as my robes, Vixen, I can tell you that much.” Fox was having a hard time focusing with his partners mouth on his neck. He swallowed and tried to come up with something sarcastic to say, but his brain simply wasn’t working. 

“Third, if you fall, I’ll catch’ya. I haven’t dropped you once.”

“What about the Bloom mission?” Fox smirked when Quinlan withdrew to stand in front of him.

“I didn’t _drop_ you, I set you down gently.”

“Gently, right,” Fox snorted and propped a hand on his hip. “And the first time we met? I suppose that was gentle too?”

“Oh, that hardly counts,” he waved a hand and stepped a bit closer. “You were tumbling off the ledge anyway before I pushed you. What number am I at?”

“That was three.”

“Right. Fourth, clearly, you were made for me and I was born to be high class, so get used to it,” they both laughed at that and Quinlan moved to grab Fox’s left hand in his right. “Fifth, I want you to lead because I want you to feel more confident, and sixth you are one of the most graceful people I’ve seen.”

“Hey, I’m plenty confident-”

“At work,” he agreed. “But with this,” he gestured between them, “you’re still unsure. I want this to be your time to shine.”

Quinlan finished getting them into position. “When I get to see you in action, you’re all fluid and spinny and if that isn’t graceful, I don’t know what is. Point is, you can do this. Yeah?”

“I don’t hear any music, Vos,” Fox arched an eyebrow and shifted his feet a little. 

“We don’t need music, just go as slow as you want,” his voice was encouraging and his eyes were so hopeful that Fox couldn’t find it in him to deny the man. 

“Fine, one more try and then you’re buying me ice cream.”

Fox let out a deep breath and squeezed their hands together. Lifting his elbow, he muttered “slow, slow, quick-quick” one more time and started moving. 

They started out slow and a little choppy, the slows a bit too slow and the quick-quicks a bit too rushed, but Fox soon found a good rhythm. He could look up from his feet to meet Quinlan’s sharp eyes.

“Feel ready for a spin?” Fox nodded. “Okay in three,” slow, slow, quick-quick.

“Two.”

Slow, slow, quick-quick.

“One-” slow, slow, quick-quick.

“Now!” Fox released Quinlan’s back and lifted their joined arms, watching as Quinlan moved out and back, before they were back together for the quick-quicks. 

“Hahaha, you’re a natural!” Quinlan beamed at him and Fox felt a flush darken his face. “My Foxy, leading us in the Foxtrot. Who’d’ve thought.”

Fox tugged him closer and they just swayed to the rhythm (slow slow quick-quick) in their minds. 


End file.
